


She don't see her perfect (She don't understand she's worth it)

by super_shipper29



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_shipper29/pseuds/super_shipper29
Summary: Waking up in bed with Lena is a new experience for Kara. One she hopes to repeat for every day of her life. The first time this happens, however, she discovers some things about the way Lena sees herself, and decides to show Lena just how beautiful she is.Aka, I just shamelessly project my insecurities onto Lena and have the Kryptonian Goddess/ball of sunshine help her with that.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	She don't see her perfect (She don't understand she's worth it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so quick thing out of the way: TW for some general body insecurity, but no mention of eating disorder or other specifics. 
> 
> Basically I woke up like three weeks ago and was, y’know, doing the thing where I suddenly become hugely insecure about my body and my very helpful brain was like... shame on you. Kara would not let you do this to yourself. Kara would not let Lena do this to herself. Hey, actually, we could write about that!
> 
> So then I decided to (after embarking on a very odd quest in which I discovered that I’m like ?? the same dimensions as Lena??? agree to disagree random gossip website) write a short thing. So I hope you enjoy? Keep in mind that I’m in no way insinuating that Lena (or KMcG) should be insecure about her weight, nor anyone else for that matter, but I do know that it’s easy to fall into negative thinking traps, no matter what you look like, so here’s some fluff. 
> 
> Title and chapter titles are from Alessia Cara’s Scars to Your Beautiful, of course.

Kara wakes up slowly, the sun seeping into the room and gently warming her. She doesn’t move, not wanting to wake Lena. Lena, who’s in _Kara’s_ bed. Lena, who is naked in _Kara’s_ bed. Lena, who slept over after game night, platonically until it wasn’t. Lena, who should be curled up in her arms. Kara frowns. Lena isn’t curled up in her arms, like she was the last few times Kara’s awakened to check on her. Instead, she’s about an arms length away. This will not do. Kara goes to gather Lena up in her embrace again, to nuzzle into her wonderful neck and feel their bodies pressed together when she pauses. 

Lena isn’t asleep. Lena appears to be looking down at herself with an adorable little frown. Kara doesn’t know what could be causing this frown (which she wants to kiss off of Lena’s face) until she scans the rest of Lena. After the long pause in which she has to drag her eyes away from Lena’s neck and gosh her _breasts,_ Kara's eyes find Lena’s hand on her stomach. She’s… pinching herself? Kara freezes, not breathing as Lena lets out a little sigh and moves her hand to her thighs and butt, squeezing herself with an angry look. Is this a human thing? Or is it a Lena thing? Kara’s not sure what Lena’s doing until Lena bunches her little pinches together and appears to try and smooth herself down. 

_Oh_. She thinks. _Oh._ Lena’s being self conscious again, like last night when Kara removed all her clothes and Lena looked at Kara with a scared little look on her face, like she was seeking Kara’s approval. Last night, Kara had admittedly also been a bit self conscious about giving Lena all the pleasure she deserved and so she hadn’t thought much of it, had only turned Lena’s head to face hers and told her how gorgeous she was before kissing her way down Lena’s body. Kara shudders a bit at the thought of making love to Lena, of how she plans to do exactly that again and Lena’s head snaps up, her eyes flashing surprise like a deer before she quickly drops her hands and wipes her frown from her face to give Kara a watery smile. Clearly, she’s going for nonchalant but Kara’s been watching her for a good ten minutes now (oops now that she thinks about it that might be a tad weird but she can’t help it, she wants to spend the rest of her life watching Lena. And touching her. And… okay back on track) and Kara isn’t fooled.

For a second, Kara hesitates. She doesn’t want to make Lena uncomfortable, and Lena clearly didn’t mean for Kara to see that, but Kara just can’t let Lena look at herself that way. So she extends her arms, pulling Lena in for a forehead kiss as she tries for a “Good Morning Beautiful”. Her voice is raspy, probably from both the night of sleep and the…. activities that preceded it, so she clears her throat as Lena smiles up at her with a sleepy smile.

“Good morning” she replies, yawning. Kara smiles at her, beaming from happiness that she gets to wake up with Lena before remembering her mission.

“Hey, babe—” she begins, pausing as a large blush spreads it’s over Lena’s face and down her neck. “Oh golly is that okay? I didn’t mean… Well no, I did but if you don’t want me to call you babe then I can stop I just thought, y’know, well you’re my girlfriend and wait you are my girlfriend right? Oh gosh we didn’t discuss that last night and maybe you don’t want to be which would be sad and I guess I really should have asked that first great start Kara,” Lena’s giggle stops her in her tracks. 

“Kara, darling, it’s fine I liked it. And yes, I do want to be your girlfriend, if you’ll have me.” Kara’s breath whooshes out of her and she grins. Lena wants to be her girlfriend!

“Well thank goodness now that that’s sorted out I—” Lena’s legs are entertaining with Kara’s and Lena’s hand is on Kara’s back and Kara’s heart stops in it’s tracks for a second. She pouts at Lena.

“Leeeeee,” she whines, “you’re distracting me I have something _important_ to say”. Lena just smirks at her. Okay. This is harder than Kara had imagined. Still, she soldiers on. 

If one could call grabbing Lena’s wandering hands and pinning them above her head, rolling so she’s on top of Lena ‘soldiering on’. Kara does. Plus, it makes Lena let out a little breathy gasp which is a definite bonus. Kara can’t help the involuntary groan that escapes her in response. Or maybe that’s because she’s now pressed up against Lena in _all the right places_. Either way, Kara is a woman on a mission and so she only stops to give Lena a quick kiss. When she breaks away, Lena is breathing hard and Kara knows she’s got her right where she wants her.

“Lena,” she begins, tilting her head sideways as she hears someone enter the building before getting back on track. “You should know that,” she pauses again, gee that really sounds like Alex climbing the stairs but there’s no way… “That I think you..” Kara is very rudely interrupted by loud banging on her door. She looks over, ascertains that it does look like Alex, then lets out a sigh. “Alex go away I’m very busy!!” She yells towards the door, hoping to avoid having to explain to Alex just why she is so busy. 

“Kara I swear to god if you don’t open this door right now I will call Eliza and tell her you’ve been lying about liking chocolate pecan pie this entire time!!” Kara groans. Alex knows she doesn’t have to yell, honestly. And she really ought to come up with a better threat if she’s going to interrupt this. Nevertheless, after a second round of aggressive knocking, Kara knows she has to deal with this. So, she speeds into her pajamas, kisses Lena in the nose, gesturing for her to wait in the bed, and runs to the door, opening it just a crack. “Hi Alex!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know it’s short but thank you for reading and please let me know if you liked it, or didn’t. Or just read it. Or looked at the title. Seriously, all comments welcome. Oh, you could hmu on twitter if you want to as well. (@supershipper29 I’m not particularly creative when it comes to names) I’m already working on a second chapter with Lena POV and I really hope to update it soon but who knows how this week will go tbh. I hope everyone has a wonderful day/night and remember that you are beautiful (or handsome or stunning, whichever adjective you prefer).


End file.
